


3AM

by daydreamwithyou



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Garvez, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamwithyou/pseuds/daydreamwithyou
Summary: Luke's insecurities don't let him sleep, he feels extremely lucky Penelope chose him but also a little afraid she might change her mind.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Kudos: 53





	3AM

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 3AM by AJR.

Penelope turned to the other side and extended her arm, unconsciously expecting to find Luke’s body beside her, when she didn’t, even in her sleep, her brain registered something was missing and she slowly opened her eyes to find his side empty.

Her eyes were adjusting to the light coming from outside his bedroom, she guessed it was coming from the kitchen, thinking he would be back soon, she remained there allowing herself to fall back asleep.

Which wasn’t hard, they had come home O’Keefe’s later than expected, but everyone on the team were having a good time, Penelope even got a little tipsy, which led to a making out session in his car before deciding she didn’t wanna spend the night alone so Luke drove both of them to his apartment, where they stayed up for another hour or so before falling asleep.

Penelope didn’t know how much time had passed but when she woke up again to an empty bed, she put on his shirt that had been discarded earlier on the floor, put on her glasses and walked out of the room. She saw him leaning on the kitchen island holding a glass of water, deep in thought, he didn’t realized she was, now, standing in front of him.

“Is everything ok?” Penelope asked softly.

“Oh, Penelope, what are you doing up?” He took a sip of water and placed the glass on the island.

“Well, I woke up twice and you weren’t there” She stated while trying to figure out what was up “But you didn’t answer my question” 

“Uh” He hesitated “Everything’s fine, let’s go to bed” When he tried to take a step towards the room, Penelope placed her hands on his abdomen.

“Not so fast, you’re not telling the truth” She eyed him suspiciously.

He rested his hands on her hips “I am, come on, let’s go sleep” Penelope remained in the same spot.

“You’re a profiler but I’m a witch, a good witch, I can read your mind” She joked to which he smirked.

“So now that you started watching Charmed, you’re suddenly a witch?” He wondered while he rested his head in her shoulder.

“Stop trying to distract me with unrelated questions, Alvez, what’s keeping you up at… “ Penelope looked at the clock on the microwave “3 in the morning?” She finished.

“You” He answered while he lifted his head and kissed her hair.

“What am I doing in my sleep you’re not telling me?” She said in amusement and searched for his eyes.

“Your mind works fast, chica” He laughed softly “I was thinking about you” It looked as if he was gonna tell her something else but decided against it.

She sighed “I am really tired and I’m sure you are too, so please elaborate on this so we can go cuddle and fall asleep” Luke pressed his lips together and waited a few seconds to see if she gave up first, as if he didn’t know she wasn’t going to desist.

“I can’t believe you’re with me, I mean that you chose me, I know we’ve only been dating for a few months, b-but I, just, uh, I am really happy with you” Her heart warmed hearing his confession.

“I am really happy too, I mean, I know I don’t say it often and sometimes I can tease you a lot at work as if we’re still only friends but I’m glad I am with you” She smiled shyly, rethinking her actions, maybe she needed to ease up on the teasing.

“Oh, it’s ok, I don’t mind the teasing, it’s… “ He trailed off and Penelope looked at him with narrowed eyes “I need to tell you what’s really on my mind”

Penelope’s hands traveled from his abdomen to his neck where she locked her hands behind it “That’s what I wanna know, newbie”

“Do you realize how beautiful you are? Just today, you had a few guys turning their heads seeing you” He stated with soft eyes.

“Is this about the way I dress? Because if it is…” Luke stopped her mid sentence.

“No, there’s nothing wrong with the way you dress, or the way you talk, or the way you dance, or the way you look, or the way you make everyone smile when talking to you”

“Luke, I know that you’re attracted to me as much as I am to you but I don’t think you need me telling you I’m not everyone’s type” 

“I get it, I’m not everyone’s type either but you, truly are someone special, people are drawn to you and not only romantically but platonically too, because of who you are and that’s incredible”

“As touched as I am by your words, I don’t understand why is that keeping you up” She confessed while she bit her lip.

“You could be with someone else, someone better than me and yet you chose me”

Penelope wanted to tell him that he could also be with someone else but realized that what was keeping him up was some sort of insecurity she didn’t think he could have.

“it’s three in the morning and I’m wearing your shirt, sleeping in your bed, wishing to be with you and no one else, Luke, no one else” Penelope stood on her tiptoes and pecked him on the lips.

“But what if tomorrow you don’t want that?” His voice was barely audible.

“I will, and I have no plans on not wanting that in the near future” 

He swallowed “When I first met you, the very first time I met you, I felt drawn to you, I thought it was because I wanted you, my coworker, to like me, then I wanted to be your friend and then well, without realizing it I wanted to be something else and I’m sure I can’t be the only one who feels that way” He looked down but Penelope immediately placed her hands on each side of his face and searched for his eyes.

“Luke, there’s no one else I think would be better for me than you” He finally locked eyes with her and she continued “We’re so different in so many aspects but, honestly, I love you, I am so in love with you and I guess no take backs now, I said it”

Luke looked at her almost incredulous that she felt the same way he did “I love you too, so much” He kissed her softly, trying to pour all the love he felt into the kiss “I’m sorry for being stupid and messing up with your sleep” 

“It’s not stupid, I think we’ve all been insecure at some point in our relationships” She spoke softly trying to not make him feel uncomfortable, he smiled and kissed her forehead.

“All is well now” He reassured her “Now, let’s go back to sleep” He turned her around and guided her to his bedroom.

As they laid in bed, Luke felt more relaxed after confessing what was on his mind, also the fact that he was holding her close to his body made him feel better no matter what, without realizing he sighed and Penelope barely opened her eyes.

“I’ll still love you in the morning, I promise” She smiled and closed her eyes, once more drifting off to sleep.

Luke felt extremely happy and lucky to have Penelope in his life, both learning about each other every day and falling more and more in love.


End file.
